


the taste of bittersweet honey

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [32]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Different types of kisses, Jeith - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, jaith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: different types of kisses between james and keith





	the taste of bittersweet honey

**The ‘I’m happy you’re alive’ kiss**

Keith and James were always elated after a mission that went well. It was always a relief to see the other free from harm and well without a single scratch. Right after boarding the hangar, they ran to each other and embraced, swaying to the side as they did so. They wasted no time to connect their lips. They didn’t care that their team was watching them, they just wanted to touch again. 

Those kisses always tasted salty because of the sweat that streamed down their cheeks and pooled at the corners of their lips. Keith’s fingers would grasp at James’ damp hair as James’ arm wrapped themselves around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer. 

By the end of it, their lungs would be burning and their lips aching. Their mouths gasping for air before diving back in for another kiss and muttering incoherent sentences in the midst of it. If the mission was particularly risky, tears would be running down their faces. 

**The ‘jealous and protective’ kiss **

This type occurred more than James and Keith would have liked it to. The setting would almost always take place a party. Aliens touching Keith’s shoulder or James' lower back, their hands lingering there or sometimes their fingers massaging.

So when an alien that James didn’t care to learn the name of was caressing Keith’s cheek with a tentacle, James made his way over to them with angry stomps, made a shitty excuse, and dragged Keith with him. 

Keith would already know what was going to happen, so he let it happen. After all, jealous James is the best James. 

James pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him hard. Teeth almost clashing but not quite. James would bite Keith’s bottom lip, causing the paladin to open his mouth as he let out a surprised yelp, and make way for James’ tongue to roam his mouth as Keith was letting out hot breaths. 

Keith let himself be kissed and let James invade his mouth as the other boy would chant, “Mine.” And Keith would _always _reply “Yours.” 

**The ‘desperate for touch’ kiss**

Probably the steamiest one. 

Their shirts are gone and James was guiding Keith to the bed. With a hand on Keith’s chest, Keith’s back met the cold sheets. The paladin gasped. 

James hovered on top of him and Keith reached up a little to try to connect their lips, but James pushed him back down with his hand. Keith whined. 

“Please.” Keith whispered, aching for touch. 

James loved to take his time and tease, Keith knew that, but sometimes Keith didn’t have the patience and took the lead. Not this time. James remained to take the lead. Keith tried to flip their positions, but the pilot above him kept him pinned down. 

The paladin gasped as the man above him attached his lips to his neck. James kissed all over his throat, licked at his adam’s apple, then finally settled at an area on the bottom of his neck and bit. Noises left Keith’s mouth as James sucked at the patch of skin he nibbled, and once his lips left the area, it was an angry red. 

“James, please.” Keith begged, his hips lifted, trying to grind his own against James’. 

“_Que quieres, papi_?” 

“Kiss me.”

James’ and Keith’s lips finally met. Their teeth clashed together then pulled apart with a wet smack. James leaned back down and kissed him again, then broke apart to suck on Keith’s bottom lip. 

Once James’ teeth let go of Keith’s swollen lip, Keith dived back for another kiss. Their mouths opened and tongues found each other. One caressing the other. 

They finally broke apart, gasping for air. James looked at Keith, and the man beneath him looked so beautiful in that moment. 

His lips were red and swollen, his cheeks a dark pink, and the mark on his neck reddening every second. 

**The ‘I’m sorry’ ** **kiss**

These kisses were always bittersweet. It happened when Keith almost sacrificed himself again. James knew about the first one in space, and he wasn’t happy. Keith promised him he wouldn’t do it again, but he attempted it. 

If the Atlas didn’t fire at the Robeast, who knows what would have happened. 

James was alone in their bed. The paladins were in a conference and after that, more training. So James was left alone with his thoughts that ranged from angry to sad. 

He wasn’t sure what to feel and wasn’t sure what to tell Keith when he got back. 

The door opened. Speak of the Devil. James was still facing the wall, back to the door. There was rustling as Keith took his armor off. The bed dipped as he sat down. 

“Jamie?” Keith whispered. 

James didn’t answer. 

“I don’t know if you’re awake, but if you are, please listen to me.” James almost didn’t want to. “I know what I tried to do. I’m sorry. I was attempting to do it to save everyone. If no one was going to do it, then who would?” 

Tears pricked at James’ eyes and his throat ached from holding back sobs. Finally, he let himself cry. Keith rubbed his back. 

“You can’t just do that, Keith.” 

“I know-“

”No!” James quickly interrupted. “You don’t Keith, and that’s the fucking problem.” 

Keith opened his mouth to say something but James continued to talk. Keith was surprised James wasn’t yelling at him in Spanish, because that would mean he was really mad. 

But in reality, James was just upset, not angry. 

“_Joder! _Keith_. _You don’t know how bad your sacrifice would be. It would ruin all our plans to save the universe, it would tear Voltron apart, it would tear me apart.” James sobbed, already sat up. 

Keith frowned. “I’m sorry.” His voice was weak and raspy. 

James played with his fingers. Keith moved closer to him. 

“I promise I won’t do it again.” Keith said honestly. 

James looked up at him and met Keith’s soft purple gaze. Their lips interlocked gently. Keith cupped James’ cheek and stroked it with his thumb as tears rolled down James’ cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” Keith whispered then pressed their lips together again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALLY WANTED TO WRITE THEM  
KISSING OKAY???
> 
> i’m really in love with this boy and he doesn’t even like me back. all i want to do is lay with him as we listen to the vinyls i own as the night breeze dances in my room through an open window. 
> 
> i want to make him cassette tapes with his favorite songs on them along with shitty love songs i write. i want to run my fingers through his hair and kiss his cheek and rub my fingertips on his knuckles. 
> 
> i’m so whipped


End file.
